


Premier pas

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Steve ne sait pas danser, Sam décide de lui montrer
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson





	Premier pas

Sam est tranquillement occuper a lire un passionnant livre sur les oiseaux dans le salon quand Steve arrive en faisant la tête

Son ami lève le nez de sa lecture et lui demande ce qui ne va pas

« Nat veut encore que je me trouve une fille alors elle ma organiser un rencard en boite ce soir ! Déjà je sais pas danser … et puis toi aussi tes célibataire, pourquoi elle essaye pas te caser avec le joli garçon qui travail a la cafeteria par exemple !»

Une fois elle avait voulut l’inscrire sur « tunder » ou un truc comme ça 

Il avait eu des tas de demande mais il les avait toute refusé l’une après l’autre avant de tout désinstaller au bout d’une heure 

«Il s’appelle Kevin, et il est hetero, je dis pas ça parce que j’ai essayer, t’a aucun preuve… enfin bref par contre pour la danse je peut t’aider si tu veut, Riley m’a apprit »

Steve lui répond que c’est gentil de sa part mais que Bucky a déjà essayé au grand malheur de ces pauvres orteils 

« Je révèle le défi, et au pire t’inquiète si j’ai mal au pieds je te rappelle que je vole»

Sur ce l’homme oiseau repose son livre et se lève de sa chaise 

« Comme tu veux, à tes risques et périls… »

Sam demande a Jarvis de mettre de la musique et ils poussent un peu les meubles pour avoir plus de place

Puis Sam lui prend les mains et Cap essaye désespérément de suivre ces pas en écrasant ces baskets neuves 

Ils remarquent alors que Tony les regarde à l’autre bout de la pièce en buvant tranquillement son verre de whisky avec un petit sourire 

« Ha non vous dérangez pas pour moi, je fais que passer ! Capsicle et le zozio vous êtes si mignon tout les deux … Rogers tu te décide enfin a plus être vierge c’est cool, bon allez je vous laisse les amoureux !»

Steve devient tout rouge et essaye de lui dire que c’était pas du tout ce qu’il croyait, que Sam était juste son ami et qu’il l’aide c’est tout , mais il est déjà repartit en leur faisant un clin d’œil bien appuyé et plein de sous entendus 

«N’importe quoi je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Tony dit ça… bon heu on en était ou »

Sam étant un excellent professeur, Steve commence à faire des progrès

Le faucon est content d’avoir réussie la ou Barnes avait échouer, ce gros nul

C’est alors qu au bout d’un moment, Steve fait un pas et il se rapproche malencontreusement un peu trop de son ami

Quand ils s’en rendent compte ils s’arrêtent et se regardent, a la fois un peu surpris et confus

Steve se sent rougir de nouveau en sentant le visage de son ami à quelque centimètre du sien et s’excuse

« Oups je suis désolé j’ai pas fait exprès, je suis vraiment super maladroit des fois… »

Mais au fond de lui il sait que ce n’est pas totalement vrai…

Que son inconscient et les sentiments cacher pour son ami depuis tout ce temps ont parlé pour lui…

Steve sent ces jambes se transformer en chawallow quand Sam passe sa main sur sa joue et le regarde comme il ne l’avait jamais regardé avant

Le super soldat prend alors courage a deux mains et franchi enfin les derniers centimètres qui les séparent encore et presse tendrement la bouche de son ami contre la sienne

Ces lèvres sont tellement douce, Sam sent son cœur battre a cent a l’heure 

Il attend ça depuis si longtemps, si c’est un rêve qu’on le réveil surtout pas 

Ils ont l’impression que plus rien n’existe autour d’eux, et ils ont envie que ce moment dure pour toujours

Au bout d’un moment ils finissent par se séparés parce que Sam n’a pas des poumons améliorés, lui 

Ils échangent un sourire, front contre front 

« Désolé j’ai embrassé personne depuis soixante dix ans alors j’espère que c’était pas trop pourri… »

Dans la voiture il avait un peu menti à Nat pour qu’elle le lâche 

« Nan c’était parfait et puis j’embrasse Captain America comment ça pourrait être nul ?»

Captain America le serre contre lui, Sam est tellement bien dans ces bras

Il caresse ces cheveux blonds avec tendresse

Il trouve ces yeux bleus absolument magnifiques 

« Tu sais je t’aime depuis le début, enfaîte quand je t’ai rencontrer j’ai voulu flirter avec toi mais j’étais vraiment pas douer »

Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen pour attirer son attention et le pire c’est que ça avait fonctionné

«J’avais remarquer… me draguer en me courant après, c’est tellement super romantique... Enfin je suis pas mieux, je sais même pas pourquoi je t’ai dit que je voulais impressionner les filles, j’aime pas ça… et je t’ai parlé de mon lit, je crois qu’il y a plus subtil comme approche… »

Pendant ce temps Black Widow cherche Steve partout en demandant à tout les avengers qu’elle croise

Elle l’attend depuis 1 heure, elle lui a donner un rendez vous et il était pas foutu de venir !

Au moins qu’il prévienne, on lui a apprit à se servir d’un téléphone quand même ! 

Elle fini par croiser Tony qui lui dit qu’il était dans le salon la dernière fois qu’il lavait vu

Elle se dirige donc vers le dit salon et s’apprête à l’engeuler et à lui faire manger sa montre

Quand elle le trouve dans les bras de Sam

Ils dansent un slow sur musique super romantique, c’est adorable 

Elle n’avait aucune idée de comment c’était arriver, mais elle était tellement contente que ces deux idiots se décident enfin punaise

Sérieusement tout le monde voyait qu’ils se bouffer des yeux…

Tout le monde mais pas eux parce qu’ils étaient complètement stupide

Elle avait donc essayer de les caser ensemble, avec l’aide de Bucky qui essayer déjà a l’époque de trouver quelqu'un a son meilleur ami

Au début le sergent c’était demander comment Steve était tomber amoureux d’un débile qui se fringue en piaf (c’était ces mots a lui) 

Mais Bucky voulait que son ami d’enfance soit heureux, même si c’était avec ce gros trou duc de Wilson (encore une fois c’est lui qui avait dit ça)

Elle proposer des rencard avec des filles a Steve juste a coté de Sam pour les faire réagir mais rien n’y faisait ils ne comprenait vraiment rien 

Et par chance ils enfin avaient fini par s’en rendre compte tout seul, pas trop tôt 

Ils finissent par se séparer et coupe la musique en se rendant compte de sa présence, un peu gêné 

« Ha oui zut le rendez vous j’avais oublier » 

Ils n’avaient pas vu le temps passer 

Elle dit que ce n’est pas grave, qu’elle avait fait ça pour que Steve ce trouve quelqu'un et apparemment ça avait marché au final 

Par contre il y a un problème

« Je vais dire quoi a la fille que je t’avais trouvé »

Steve est un peu désoler pour elle, la pauvre il ne voulait pas la blesser quand même

« Heu »

Nat réfléchit à une solution de secours

« Laisse tomber je vais trouver autre chose, genre l’inviter moi-même… elle est joli… hum bref j’y vais hein» 

Ils lui souhaitent bonne chance, on dirait que tout fini bien pour tout le monde finalement… 

Ils est tard ils commencent a avoir faim, tout ça leur creuser l’appétit 

Sam propose à son petit ami

« Bon et nous alors… je connais un super restau pas loin, peu être qu’ils servent encore a cette heure la, on y va ?»

Sam l’embrasse sur la joue et ils partent ensemble main dans la main


End file.
